Naughty Tobeli
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Mengintip. Mukanya merona. Terlihat kegerahan. Mata sayu. Kuplikan fic MA Papa Jeyuk x Mama Tobeli.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuusei Matsui.**

 _ **Rate: T  
**_

 _ **Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: AsaKaru**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai, BL, typo.**_

 _ **A/N: Dipersembahkan pada yang mencekoki diriku dengan asupan Papa Mama. :'(**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Naughty Tobeli  
**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Wajah menengadah. Kepala ditongak dari jejeran alfabet ganti menilik tembus kaca langsung menuju beludru hitam menghiasi langit penuh hias gemerlap manik-manik. Helai rapi diacak mawut, empunya mengerang bosan.

Baringan di sofa kulit merk paling mutakhir. Menjadi istri kelabang jingga membuat pecinta stroberi ganti haluan dari pembunuh ke _waifu_ idaman. Buku promo cuci gudang toko _online_ langganan dilempar kasar dari atas kepala. Jiwa ibu-ibu sosialita kandas direngut bosan.

Tadinya hendak mencari ganti _boxer_ suami yang kelunturan akibat teledor, lupa sama cucian di bak mandi asyik koling-koling di aiped mutakhir bareng teman lama. Mesin cuci meledak, belum ada ganti, dalaman suami jadi korban.

Punya pasangan hidup yang serba _perfect_ itu menyusahkan. Terlampau merepotkan. Nggak boleh ini, nggak boleh itu, harus begini, harus begitu. Adaaaa saja peraturan, bahkan yang tak masuk akal sekalipun menjadi aturan tak tertulis.

Menolak disalahkan, pelaku pelunturan balas menyalahkan suami yang tidak cinta, karena tidak dikasih _wifi_ ngebut dan pulsa selaut. Ujungnya sebagai istri yang baik dan tidak sombong, masih mau mencari ganti buat suami dan sempat-sempatnya belanja cabe rawit impor.

Acara televisi? Tidak, sama sekali tak ada yang menarik. Hanya acara gosip ria bermata buaya dan nyanyi goyang pinggul syik asyik yang bahkan sama sekali tak bisa dimengerti apa asyiknya. Sempat terbersit niat merayu suami memasang antena satelit yang lebih banyak mencakup saluran _channel_.

Bersih-bersih? Sudah empat jam lalu dilakukan, pakai celemek dan kemoceng baru dari toko diskon mingguan. Suami rese, sih. Jelas itu alat bersih-bersih, malah dipakai jadi alat bantu kegiatan bikin anak. Terpaksa beli baru, sengaja comot kartu kredit laki tercinta.

Memasak? _Delivery_ sudah dipesan, nasi kuning pula. Lauknya bukan ayam atau ikan pula, telur sebiji tanpa tambahan mie atau bawang goreng. Nggak ada bonus kacang panjang yang ditumis pakai garam dan merica secuil gitu? Tidak, tentu saja. Botol wasabi masih penuh.

Sedang ingin, bukan ngidam. Karma yakin ia belum ada isi.

Di saat begini suami ke mana? Baru saja selesai menuntaskan pekerjaan di layar laptop, meski sebentar-sebentar malah iseng nge- _game_ ria. Dan sekarang sedang mandi.

Jidat si merah terlipat.

Astaga! Ia bosan!

Bosan sekali!

Berguling-guling gelisah, Karma mengisi mulut penuh udara. Pipi digembungkan. Merajuk manja.

Apa tidak ada hal yang menarik untuk dilaku—Hee? Apa itu?

Karna meloncat dari sofa. Tungkai ramping melangkah ringan menuju lemari yang tingginya nyaris mencapai leher. Bukan lemari pakaian, hanya lemari kaca berisikan surat-surat penting macam buku nikah, kelegalan status, dan kadang dijejeli buku memasak.

Nah, pertanyaannya, menapa ada bungkusan plastik hitam di atas lemari? Sejak kapan entitas asing ini ada di sana? Jangan bilang kalau isinya bom nuklir atau bubuk belerang. Karma bahagia apabila isinya susu stroberi atau jeruk manis.

Ujung telunjuk menusuk-nusuk pipi, berpikir. Rasanya sewaktu bersih-bersih tadi, dia tidak melihatnya, deh. Dicoba ingat-ingat kapan bungkusan ini tergeletak tanpa disadari. Masih buram.

Penasaran memaksa jemari ramping meraih bungkusan itu. Tak sabaran menggali dan mengeluarkan isinya. Dijepit jari, ditarik keluar. Jadi, apakah isinya?

Oke. Kotak—gepeng. Kubus, eh? Entah apa. Yang pasti ini berfungsi untuk membungkus, karena ini kotak kemasan susu kehamila—Tunggu. Salah, ini lebih mungil. Rasa penasaran memenuhi isi kepala merah terlanjur bete nihil kerjaan. Tak peduli nantinya akan kena omel, tutup bersegel dikoyak.

Dibolak-balik. Warnanya merah. Ada gambar laki-laki dan perempuan. Rasanya stroberi.

Menyesal ia membuka.

Anj*ng.

Imajiner perempatan merah muncul di jidat Karma.

Pantas sangat familiar. Baru ingat ada iklan di televisi, suatu produk dibuat lagu. Apa liriknya? Enaknya, oh, sama-sama~

Ada yang minta dibegal.

Berdalih hukuman _boxer_ kelunturan, istri diajak berdansa dalam nikmat duniawi. Masih nyeri, lho. Soalnya kalau sudah keenakan, jiwa masonya kumat.

Terus, ini suami pakai beli alat beginian. Bandel amat, sih. Udah tahu istri agresif, enggak mau kalau tidak menyembur di dalam. Rewel minta dipenuhi.

Ini gara-gara artikel rese sperma gak aman di lubang yang satunya. Tjih, kadang ilmu pengetahuan sains menghambat kenyamanan suami istri.

Karma meremas keji kotak tersebut hingga gepeng seperti lempeng beserta bungkusnya. Tak acuh meski isinya nanti ikutan rusak. Bodoh amat, itu bukan urusannya. _Kokoro_ yang gundah semakin jengkel.

Lipan jelek sekarang minta diberi pelajara—... hm, tunggu dulu.

Otak iblis tengil mengalahkan akal sehat waifu Asano tunggal. Terbersit rencana semanis madu diperuntukkan bagi suami tercinta. Suami yang salah, harus dihukum.

Tetapi tidak! Meski mantan berandal kelas kakap, Karma seorang pembenci pembantaian berdarah, lagipula itu tidak akan membuatnya puas.

Usut punya usut, Karma dicurigai merupakan titisan dewi sudah keburu tercemari ketengilan iblis dari neraka sebelum lahir.

Rencana pertama, buang makanan yang sudah dipesan. Kasih ke Jeyuk Satu, Jeyuk Dua, dan Jeyuk Tiga; Nama kelabang yang dipelihara. Hati tak rela kasih ke Tobeli, nama kucing berbulu merah jingga peliharan Karma.

Lagipula empunya restoran _delivery_ diduga naksir suami. Karma tidak cemburu, tapi waspada kalau-kalau ada peletnya.

Pernah dengar kabar kemampuan memasak Karma Aka—Karma Asano setara dengan dewa kematian? Menurut gosip tante-tante janda kembang di apartemen sebelah, masakan si merah unyu selalu berpredikat di luar batas logika. Dari baunya saja sudah mampu membunuh lalat. Bentuknya menyakiti mata.

Rasanya jangan ditanya. Bagaimana seorang Gakushuu masih hidup sampai sekarang patut diberi sejuta tanda tanya.

Kepala celingak-celinguk, mencari-cari sisa baygon. Nanti pestisida bekas basmi kecoak mau dioplos dalam larutan jus jeruk suami. Karma siaga mendaftar bumbu yang akan dipakai. Mau masak kelabang nugget toping wasabi.

Suami tentu saja harus makan, dong. Katanya cinta.

Rencana kedua ...

"Hm~~" Si merah apel menimang-nimang kotak remuk di tangan. Salah satu isi yang masih utuh tanpa goresan dicomot. Sisanya buang. Ke jendela sekalian. Ini lantai lima belas, nggak akan ketahuan siapa yang buang.

Kemudian, Karma melangkah ringan ke lemari kecil berisi beragam alat pertukangan dan alat tulis.

Ya, seperti; lem, lakban, selotip, double tip, palu, kapak, bolpen, dan lain lagi.

Dengan bangga Karma akui sebagai istri, ia rajin mencuci bersih angka nol di rekening suami untuk mengisi ulang persediaan agar kalau butuh mendadak, sudah siaga duluan. Istri idaman, 'kan?

Untuk sekarang ... apa yang diperlukan, ya? Lem octopus? Eh, enggak asyik nanti. Selotip? Tidak, tidak. Cutter? Terlalu gepeng. Pisau? Sayang, itu gunanya buat melempari kelabang kawin—Aduh, kasihan.

OH!

Mana sekotak paku payung sisa memasang poster Tobeli Pawaa? Asli barang impor.

Selain itu ..., mana minyak yang suka dipakainya untuk melumuri baut yang sering rewel berbunyi ngik-ngik?

Sip, semua sudah dapat.

Cepat-cepat pemuda merah itu mempersiapkan semuanya. Ia bahkan tak perlu ganti baju. Sejak awal sudah terbalut celana pendek selutut dan singlet putih yang ditutupi sweater berkancing lengan pendek. Asal comot habis mandi tadi pagi.

Sip! Misi dimulai!

HAJAR!

Oksigen ditarik perlahan, lalu dihela teratur.

Huuuh! Kok jadi gerah, sih? Apa suhu AC diatur terlalu tinggi? Atau malah karena Karma yang terlalu bersemangat? Ah, biarlah. Enggak apa-apa, kesannya jadi makin sensual.

Geraknya ringan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Shuu ..."

Tak ada sahutan. Hanya suara shower yang menjadi jawaban. Tak dengar kayaknya. Nggak apa-apa, tak perlu marah. Suara shower terlalu deras menderu. Si uke maklum.

Karma terbatuk perlahan. Kemudian memanggil yang di dalam sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam dan sedikit melengking.

"Shuuu~"

 _/Apa, Sayang? Aku masih mandi. Samponya kupakai, ya./_

Sampo? Lagi keramas atau sudah keramas? Sempat mau berteriak tidak boleh pakai yang aroma tobeli, itu khusus miliknya. Namun diurung ingat rencana awal.

Pintu? Oh, enggak dikunci.

Sip.

Gagang pintu ditarik turun perlahan. Bunyi decitan pintu dibuat seminimal mungkin. Tak rela rencana spektakuler berakhir kandas. Begitu terbuka seperempat, puncak merah apel menelusup masuk.

Sedikiiiiit saja! Biar kesannya malu-malu kayak ngintip gurita mandi—eh? Dengan manja memanggil suami sekali lagi.

"Shuuuuu~~"

Yang dipanggil sedang mengguyur diri di bawah shower. Di lantai keramik penuh air sabun. Baru saja selesai keramas. Baguslah, ogah nanti matanya iritasi kena sabun aroma lavender karena dianggap non-higienis.

Tak pernah paham pada selera suami yang mengaku suka lavender. Ikh. Enak bau tobeli, kok.

Suami tercinta tidak duduk. Dia berdiri. Tanpa benang tentu saja. Namanya juga sedang mandi. Kepala jeruk menoleh dari balik bahu. Lalu membatu.

Halo, apa uap di kamar mandi kebanyakan? Atau wangi lavender membuatnya berhalusinasi? Mendadak otaknya pending, tidak menemukan alasan mengapa muncul sosok sang terkasih merangkap iblis tengil di ambang pintu?

Mengintip. Mukanya merona. Terlihat kegerahan. Mata sayu. Menggigit kondom merah merona atau delima.

"Karma ...?" Kelopak mata mengerjap berulang kali. "Sayang, kesurupan stroberi?" Tanya Gakushuu ngawur.

Istrinya tak hirau. Pintu dibuka lebih lebar. Ngapain minta izin? Ini juga apartemennya. Sesuka hati dong—meski ada orang enggak pakai baju di dalamnya.

Gelagatnya unyu, melenggang masuk malu-malu.

Enggak, belum napsu. Masih bengong. Otak mulai jalan. Tentu saja tidak sange begitu saja, begini-begini Gakushuu seorang pria terhormat. Dikira Asano tunggal bisa disamakan Om-Om hidung belang? Abang cakep berakal sehat baru iya.

Nah, jadi, ada apa dengan istrinya? Ke mana harga dirinya yang congkak habis? Atau senyum jahil yang biasanya tak mau lenyap?

Kenapa mendadak tingkahnya bak anak kukang unyu minta dibelai? Tunggu, tidak ada pengintip gelap minta dibegal selain Gakushuu, 'kan?

Si merah menapaki keramik licin. Berjalan berhati-hati menghampiri suami. Tidak lucu kalau terpeleset air sabun. Kelereng gandum sengaja membuang tatapan ke arah lain, walau sesekali berkedip melirik rayu ke arah lensa anggur.

Tangan bergerak gelisah di bawah perut, seakan malu-malu tuk menatap balik sepasang netra lavender yang tercengang nyaris tak berkedip.

Kedua tangan ramping membuka sweater-nya perlahan. Rona merah merambati pipi bulat. Bibir mengerucut, berkedut seakan meminta untuk dicium. Kondom stroberi menguar bunyi gemeresak halus seiring pergerakan otot kenyal seranum persik.

Aduh. Beberapa saraf tubuh mulai menusuk-nusuk.

Betapa bahu mulus tanpa noda itu menggugah hati. Memaksa menjebol mental. Gakushuu menelan ludah melihat lekuk tubuh istri tercinta. Leher jenjang nan halus seputih susu itu seakan meminta dikecup. Sepasang ranum mungil bak buah persik menggigit kondom sedikit bergerak gugup seolah mengundang untuk dilumat.

Demi Lipan Papi Gakuhou.

Gakushuu sedang kedapatan rezeki yang patut disyukuri atau kejatuhan 'karma'?

"K-Karma ...?"

Nah, apakah Gakushuu kecil mulai bangun?

Karma berhenti tepat di hadapan suami. Sweater menyangkut di lekukan siku. Jemari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang kanan menjepit kondom dari mulut, membawanya turun ke sisi tubuh. Sengaja dilepas beserta desahan halus.

Tangan kiri diangkat, menyentuh dada bidang suami yang suka diirikan Karma lantaran menyerupai roti sobek hasil berkencan dengan gym tiap akhir pekan. Membelainya penuh asmara sembari menempelkan tubuh masing-masing, kepala disandarkan di atas bahu lebar.

Ia benci menjelang dewasa, Gakushuu menjulang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Sungguh Gakushuu meriang, ia mulai merasakan sesuatu nyaris bergerak pada bagian di antara kaki.

"Shuu ..." Telunjuk nakal bergerak naik ke leher, terus mendaki hingga melewati dagu, lalu berhenti tepat di pertengahan daging kenyal.

Kepala didongak dengan mata sayu memohon. Nama suami terus disebut seakan sedang mendesah. Telinga kanan kepala jingga ditiup halus.

"Shuu ..."

S***! Tidak bisa ditahan! Mangsa sukarela dilarang ditolak! Haram hukumny—

Seringai iblis timbul. Dengan keji diam-diam putaran khusus air dingin masuk dalam genggaman.

SPLASH!

Debit air menyembuh bak air bah mengenai punggung telanjang.

Ehem.

Hari ini suhu cukup rendah, lho.

AC saja dipasang dalam suhu lumayan tinggi. Mandi shower air es itu nggak baik, lho.

Si iblis merah kabur. Lincah keluar kamar mandi.

Yang tampan mengerang dingin. Shower dimatikan. Handuk dipakai untuk menutupi bagian bawah. Siap mengejar.

"B***! Karma!" Pintu dibanting. Tepat saat sang istri berleha-leha di atas sofa.

Awas. Mas Gaku. Ada minyak di bawah sana.

Ah! Terpeleset.

Tawa liar menggema ruangan mengiringi bunyi berdebam yang besar terjatuh keras. Betapa puasnya Karma.

Belum selesai. Ingat paku payung? Gakushuu terlalu emosi untuk menyadari adanya keberadaan paku mungil namun tajam nan kejam.

"ARGH! BANGSAT! KARMA! DURHAKA PADA SUAMI!"

"Hukuman karena seenaknya membeli pengaman. Lagipula aku sedang bosan," jawab Karma kalem seraya kipas-kipas dengan majalah yang tadi dibuangnya.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story By:**_ **Razen** **Bekantan Hijau.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Yuusei Matsui**_ **  
**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Genre: Drama/Romance**_

 _ **Main Pair: AsaKaru  
**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, yaoi, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-ai, Yaoi, BL, BJ Scene**_ **.**

 **A/N: Ini termasuk M atau MA? Kasih tahu, tolong. :"(**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Naughty Tobeli  
**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Shuu, ngapain malam-malam begini?"

Karma mengucek mata, masih sangat mengantuk. Rasanya malas dan enggan sekali untuk berpisah dari alam mimpi, akan tetapi bias cahaya dan kebisingan asing tak jauh dari tempat tidur mengganggu sekali.

Apa yang diperbuat Gakushuu malam-malam begini?

Menggeliat. Piyama kebesaran disibak. Kesibukan membuatnya lupa membeli deterjen sekali kucek dan molco ultra sekali bilas untuk mencuci, hingga ternyata baju piyama habis total. Tersisa baju tidur milik Gakushuu, yang mana ternyata satu nomor lebih besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya.

"Mnnh ..."

Suara erang nikmat memancing iris tembaga terbuka lebar. Pemuda merah tersebut menoleh ke arah Gakushuu—yang didapati tengah duduk di tepi ranjang, fokus menonton layar televisi. Menayangkan film laknat gulat erotis.

Demi tobeli imut ...

Lenyap sudah kantuk Karma, minggat diterpa halilintar imajiner menyambar. Tak terjelas betapa syok dirinya melihat sosok sang kekasih tengah nyolo malam-malam begini. Coba lihat jam dinding, ini bahkan baru menunjukkan pukul dua pagi! Apa-apaan lelaki kelabang satu ini?

Gakushuu Asano menonton film **BOKEP**? HUWOW. Perlu dirazia _gadget_ kepunyaan Gakushuu, periksa folder. Folder A atau C, siapa tahu p*** tobeli semua.

"Shuu! Apa-apaan?!" Teriak Karma sambil menyibak selimut.

Si merah khilaf, merasa mendapat teguran dari yang di atas. Mungkin ini karena Karma hobi mencurangi uang pulsa listrik untuk beli kuota tengah malam mengunduh kartun lama yang ada stroberinya. Atau karena sembrono memilih sabun cuci piring atas dasar fokus lebih ke produk baru tupperware.

"Dilihat juga tahu, 'kan?" Balas Gakushuu di tengah-tengah erang lirih. Fokus menonton film p*** di hadapan, dikasih Ren Sakakibara beberapa waktu lalu.

"Lipan gila!"

Gakushuu tersenyum kecut, lalu menoleh santai menatap wajah cantik Karma yang terlihat syok. Kemudian berkata, "Gila katamu? Apa salahnya jika aku merindukan pelayanan kekasihku sendiri?"

Di satu sisi Gakushuu tidak menyangkal bahwa dirinya disamakan kelabang.

Si merah tertohok. Laki-laki itu membeku, enggan membalas ucapan pria tampan di depannya. Yah, Gakushuu benar, uke tercinta tak ada melayaninya semenjak dua bulan ini.

Tetapi ... itu bukan salahnya! Pekerjaannya menyita waktu!

Contohnya ... bersih-bersih; Mengepak topeng lipan menggigit stroberi pada orang yang dicurigai mau nikung kekasih; Sibuk berdebat dengan petugas supermarket langganan tentang pestisida mana yang wanginya bukan apel hijau ketika yang wangi jeruk belum distok ulang; Mengecek sabun cuci penghilang lemak edisi cuci gudang sambil ngerumpi dengan tante tetangga gemuk; Meledakkan dapur mantan guru kelas tiga SMP; Sampai merajuk dan mengacungkan botol wasabi bila Gakushuu lupa membeli tobeli begitu pulang.

Jelas saja begitu selesai, langsung terlelap! Shuu, mah, gitu! Enggak pengertian sama uke! Padahal katanya cinta! Pantas servis mesin cuci tidak kesampaian!

"Lihat apa kamu?" Gakushuu kembali menonton film di hadapannya. Isi kepala membayangkan dirinya tengah menyentuh tubuh putih mulus setan merah yang bersih tanpa noda, penuh peluh dan menggeliat syahwat menggairahkan.

Karma berang, merasa terhina dijadikan bahan khayalan. Selimut ditendang menjauh karena menghalangi, tergesa-gesa si merah turun dari ranjang dan mengambil remote. Televisi dimatikan seenak jidat.

"Nyalakan—Karma! Apa-apaan?!" Protes Gakushuu, hendak merebut remote.

Dengan bangga, Karma membuangnya sembarang arah, lalu berlutut di depan Gakushuu. Asano tunggal lantas terhenyak, mau apa si setan hobi menyengat berdalih iseng ini?

"Ini pekerjaanku! Jangan pakai tanganmu sendiri!"

Dan, laki-laki bukan lagi bermarga Akabane tersebut menyingkirkan tangan suami. Menepisnya kasar, tidak sudi diganggu. Tangan lentik menggantikan tangan Gakushuu. Menggenggam organ intim yang berurat.

Pria jingga memejamkan mata. Ia melenguh nikmat, merasakan telapak tangan halus Karma mulai memijat miliknya. Gerakan si merah teratur dan begitu lihai, tampak sekali sudah terbiasa melakukan ini—memang begitu.

Iris tembaga sayu, menjilati pucuk. Otot kembar ranum menciumi pucuk dan sekitar batang. Ketika bibirnya mencium urat tebal, lidah lantas dikeluarkan, lalu bergerak melingkar ke bagian lain.

Gelagatnya sensual, hawa panas panggung basah memberi rangsangan lebih pada organ tersensitif. Tangannya tak henti bergerak, mengocok berirama setara gerakan lidah basah.

Gerak lihai Karma membasahi milik Gakushuu sanggup menimbulkan helaan napas termuntahkan dari mulut pria lipan. Begitu yakin semua bagian sudah terjilat, Karma membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Rongga mulut menyambut dengan senang hati kedatangan tamu asing.

Kelopak mata menurun tatkala kehangatan merasuk dalam dirinya, walau hanya bagian puncak yang mampu ditutupi.

"Nnhh ..." Sebelah mata Gakushuu terbuka, telapak tangan kanannya mengelus helaian benang merah kala panggung mungil itu terbuka memberi jalan masuk milik Gakushuu.

Kehangatan menyelimuti puncak, begitu basah dan panas. Sayang tidak bisa semua bagian masuk. Panggung itu terlalu kecil untuk miliknya yang besar, apalagi dalam keadaan tegang.

Kepala merah mulai bergerak. Melahap sumber hasrat yang membesar dari ukuran semula. Sang uke nyaris tersedak, namun memaksakan diri untuk menghisap. Rambut merah bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepala naik-turun memanja milik suami tercinta dalam rongga mulut.

Pria kepala tiga menggeram nikmat, puncaknya berbenturan dengan tostil istri tiap kali setan itu melahap miliknya lebih dalam. Nyaris masuk ke tenggorokan. Lidah turut serta bergerak di dalam, menjilati bagian yang berhasil masuk.

Istrinya nakal membuat gerakan pada tenggorokan seperti sedang menelan, memberi sensasi pijatan halus.

Meski tampak kesulitan, Karma melakukannya dengan teratur. Kepala merah bergerak maju-mundur, sesekali memberi hisapan pada batang besar di mulutnya. Ia nyaris tersedak ketika terlalu dalam memasukkan milik suami.

"Menakjubkan, Sayang." Rambut merah dielus-elus. Suara suami terdengar lirih, di saat yang sama juga terdengar kekeh tawa.

"Mmnnhh!" Karma tersentak. Helai merahnya dijambak kuat-kuat, kepala didorong paksa hingga menekan organ sensitif tersebut lebih dalam pada mulutnya. Air mata timbul di pelupuk mata, menahan muntah karena tersedak kala batang tersebut menembus terlalu dalam.

Gakushuu mendesis. Jemari ramping lekas menyemat untaian benang-benang sewarna apel, mengoyak serta menarik. Membimbing gerak lihai sang istri memanjakan miliknya.

Berusaha mengimbangi gerakan suami, Karma kembali menggerakkan lidah dengan mengabaikan nyeri kerongkongan. Berkali-kali ia merasa mual, karena terlalu dalam memasukkan milik pria jingga tersebut. Kedua tangan yang sempat terhenti, kembali mengocok organ intim tersebut. Saliva berguguran seiring cepatnya gerakan.

"Uph!"

Karma tersentak.

Kepalanya didorong maju terlalu kuat. Sesuatu yang panas dan cair muncul dan lantas memenuhi mulutnya. Sontak ia mencoba menarik kepalanya, namun terhalangi oleh tangan yang masih mengoyak rambutnya. Tak tahan akan banyaknya esensi suami, beberapa tetes tertelan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Karma terbatuk-batuk saat organ intim tersebut berhasil dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Yang mana masih mengeluarkan esensi dan tumpah di wajah setan tobeli, mengotori paras cantik tersebut.

Saliva membasahi sekitar mulut dan dagu. Desis lirih Gakushuu sampai di telinga. Kepala Karma sakit, ia dipaksa menengadah dengan rambut dijambak paksa. Bibir ranum menganga, mengatur pernapasan.

Rona merah menjalar ke pipi sang uke, merasa malu sendiri dengan keadaannya saat ini. Pasti wajahnya cerabah sekali, dan mulutnya masih meneteskan saliva dan likuid putih hasrat Gakushuu.

Pria jingga menyeringai, ia mengangkat penyuka stroberi dan membantingnya ke tengah ranjang. Kekasihnya memekik.

"Mari lanjutkan, Sayang. Kita bikin anak."

Jidat si merah berkerut.

"Shuu ..."

"Hm?"

"Susu hamilnya harus yang tobeli."

Lenyap senyum Gakushuu.

Inilah mengapa bokep disetel. Cemburu pada tobeli. Keuntungannya, istri lebih benci lagi pada sesi nyolo.

"Kusumpahi kelabangmu diperkosa lalat kalau beralasan kehabisan stok! Atau boxer baru kugunting, ganti yang gambar terong-terongan atau cabe-cabean."

Bulir anggur berputar frustasi.

"Dan pastikan kereta bayiku nanti disertai AC. Anak Mama Tobeli tidak boleh disengat sinar ma—"

Bibir bawel sosialita dibungkam. Gakushuu jengah mendengarkan ceramah ala emak-emak.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Can somebody tell me about rating Naughty Tobeli 2? M?Or MA?

Tuk yang MA resmi AsaKaru buatan Razen, silakan hubungi via MedSos.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Story By:_** **Bekantan Hijau _._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **Yuusei Matsui.**

 ** _Rate: M(Or MA?)_**

 ** _Genre: Romance/Family/Drama._**

 ** _Pair: AsaKaru_**

 ** _Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, OOC, Sho-Ai, BL, typo._**

 ** _xXx_**

 ** _Naughty Tobeli_**

 ** _xXx_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Bini Asano tunggal menutup buku. Baru menuntaskan kisah hidup Dante Alighieri—lebih ke arah kisah Dante dan Beatrice. Ditaruhnya buku tersebut ke atas meja dekat ranjang. Apa bila boleh mengatakan fakta, ia belum sepenuhnya tuntas, bagian ending sengaja tidak dibaca.

Karena buku itu sudah dibaca berulang-ulang.

Kepala direbahkan di atas bantal.

AC rusak, perlu tukang untuk memperbaikinya. Ah, untung masih ada kipas angin cadangan, bisa dipakai. Jendela dan tirai kamar apartemen dibuka, mumpung ini malam hari, dan udara cukup dingin.

Bantal kecil yang baru beli berbentuk stroberi berwajah ala hamster dipeluk-peluk. Segelas besar jus jeruk, beserta wadah jus jeruk yang dibeli di minimarket diskon. Sebungkus keripik kentang, rasa balado.

Nyaman, tapi _boring_.

Terbaring lama di ranjang menunggu suami pulang bekerja, tak butuh kegeniusan tinggi untuk menebak seberapa bosan Karma Ak—Asano.

Mendengarkan lagu? Lupakan. Lagu _hindustani_ terakhir sudah lama di- _pause_. Manik gandum menikung sana-sini. Bete betulan.

"Aaaaaaa! Shuu _nyebelin_! _Nyebelin_!" Kepalang _boring_ ceritanya, lantas guling-guling sampai meninju-ninju bantal punya suami. Kalau punya sendiri, sayang, stroberi terlalu _unyu_ untuk dihantam kepalan tangan.

Bibir ranum mengerucut. Cukup tahu saja suami hobi PHP. Bilangnya cuma sebentar, tahunya berjam-jam. Pesan dikirim ditanya kapan pulang. Nihil balasan. Tidak ada menelepon _say hello_ pula, tak ada dering masuk. _Ketjel_ suami milih selingkuh sama dokumen.

Belah persik dikulum makin gusar. Gelisah sendiri. Kerut bete timbul di atas dahi. Maksudnya cemberut garang, apa hal malah jadi merajuk _unyu_.

Naluriah, kepala merah berpaling kanan-kiri. Mengerling cari sesuatu yang mampu menarik perhatian. Lalu berhenti pada kotak merah kecil gambar laki-bini. Kondom rasa stroberi.

Si merah stroberi diam mematung.

Dia kini bertanya-tanya, apa memang tak ada hal yang menarik?

Sorot cahaya keemasan lampu imajiner seakan menyinari benak Karma. Semua kegusaran yang menggantung menguap seketika.

Mumpung suami belum pulang.

* * *

Jidat terlipat. Alis menukik miring. Rahang mengeras, acapkali dikendurkan. Pening melanda.

Mari dilihat benda penunjuk waktu di dinding, dua jarum hitam menunjukkan angka ke berapa? Oh, _shit_. Yang pendek menunjuk angka sepuluh, satu lagi lebih ramping mengarah angka delapan.

Siapa yang tidak bahagia bila kerjaan resmi rampung semua? Sial, mengapa yang namanya fakta itu susah sekali diterima orang pintar?

Semenjak dilahirkan, anak tunggal keluarga Asano tidak pernah mengenal kata **kelabakan** dalam hidup. Sebagai putra semata wayang Gakuhou, wajib baginya untuk selalu selalu tenang. Emosi terkontrol sempurna. Penuh kepala dingin dan kendali diri.

Sekalipun sikap sang ayah sungguh minta dibegal, pun masih mempertahankan sikap tubuh dewasa. Mengendalikan semuanya sesuai keinginan. Tak peduli siapa pun lawan.

Sungguh kontradiktif, ngakunya saja konservatif. Aslinya merindukan belaian istri.

Kening diurut, dicobanya mengenyahkan migren yang terasa, sungguhlah kepalanya berat sangat. Hei, lembur berhari-hari menuntaskan tugas demi menafkahi istri, tidakkah melelahkan? Gakushuu berani bersumpah, dia bukan penggila kerja.

Tanda panah putih diarahkan ke ujung kanan atas, menutup _software Ms word_. Tak lupa menyimpan data dalam _folder_ khusus. Melalui batin, ia berpikir untuk menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaan di rumah.

Pria kelabang menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa kulit kualitas mutakhir di kantor pribadi. Jemari ramping melonggarkan dasi ketika ia mengingat dering singkat sempat menginterupsi. Lelah untuk sekadar meraih gadget, digunakannya penggaris untuk menggapai ponsel pintar.

Mengenali warna lampu berkedip merah, ia tahu ada sebuah pesan masuk.

Menggeser _slide_ kunci pada layar. Dibukanya _e-mail_ baru.

Ia sudah siap untuk membuat perhitungan dengan si bangsat yang berani mengirimi pesan—apabila ternyata isinya tidak penting.  
Akan tetapi, begitu mengetahui nama pengirim pesan, wajah Gakushuu menyala.

 ** _From : Waifu Tobeli  
Subject : _****Kangen _  
_Shuuuu~~~ lama! Kapan pulang? :"(**

 _Emot_ sok menangis menoel hati. Seorang Gakushuu tidak tahan menghalangi sudut bibir naik.

Ibu jari lantas memencet tombol _reply_ dan mengetik sederet kalimat balasan untuk si pengirim.

Hanya untuk dikageti notif peringatan bahwa—pulsa habis.

Oh, betapa inginnya Gakushuu meremas soak ponsel atas semua kegilaan tak bermutu hari ini.

Kalau saja pria lipan ini merupakan orang kampung, pastilah bibirnya sudah mendaftar kebun binatang dan menyumpah-nyumpah dengan kata-kata yang tidak enak untuk didengar karena sudah mengalami hari yang buruk.

Sudah cukup! Gakushuu menolak terang-terangan bila harus lembur lebih lama lagi!

Tidak, tentu saja. Mendingan disambut ranum istri mengerucut ketimbang kencan satu malam dengan deretan bisnis. Lebih-lebih bila hendak pakai akal sehat, resiko kesehatan terancam.

Benda elektronik kecil penyimpan data dicabut keluar. Beruntung kemarin sore laptop baru sudah dibeli, sisa kerjaan bisa dikerjakan di rumah. Laptop sebelumnya rusak dibuang Karma lantaran menangkap basah Gakushuu asyik mengamati foto _limited edition_ bini _cosplay sailormoon_.

Sungguh miris.

Data-data tuntas disalin. Barang-barang dikemas. Tak ingin ada yang tertinggal. Ia tak ingin ada kejadian konyol layaknya rekan sekantor ketinggalan bedak, berbalik hendak mengambil. Tak tahunya di kepala masih terpasang _roll_ rambut.

Tungkai ramping melangkah keluar kantor. Merasa penat hinggap di bahu, betapa ia lelah sekali. Pijatan lembut dari Karma mungkin akan membuatnya lebih nyaman. Oh, dan secangkir teh perasan air jeruk nipis untuk merilekskan otot-otot tubuh, disuguhkan oleh istri di atas pangkuan.

Astaga—

Meyakinkan diri tak ada lagi kejadian menyebalkan yang membuatnya murka.

Berada di parkiran, kunci dicabut dari saku. Bau mesin khas mobil menerpa, segera AC dinyalakan.

Kendaraan mobil berlalu lalang di jalan raya, menambah kebisingan suasana. Menambah pusing yang sudah berkepanjangan. Meyakinkan diri tak terbawa emosi berlebihan, Gakushuu membuka pintu mobil depan sebelah kiri. Kemudian memasuki mobil. Mesin dinyalakan dan kendaraan beroda empat meluncur menyusuri jalanan yang lumayan padat.

Agak bersyukur ia pulang melebihi jam pulang seharusnya. Tak terjebak kemacetan. Mengambil napas, sekadar melegakan diri.

Jaringan otak bekerja, memikirkan apa yang enak untuk bermanja pada istr—

Oh.

Baru ingat.

Si setan merah selalu mengamuk bila Gakushuu lembur dan pesan tak dibalas. Pria kepala tiga bergidik ingat Karma merajuk level lima. Dimasakkan kare instan campur tinta spidol, atau air kamar mandi dipanaskan mendidih hingga kulit Gakushuu sempat melepuh.

Alasannya, Gakushuu tidak cinta. Absurd kelakuan si merah bila _ketjel_.

Wajah itu ditekuk miris. Katakan saja merajuk, tapi meringkuk manja dibelikan kue stroberi. Mungkin ada baiknya bila Gakushuu singgah barang sebentar di toko kue, cari-cari _short cake_.

Lexus mewah berwarna hitam melesat cepat menembus jalan.

* * *

Terakhir kali diperiksa, Karma yakin dia masih pejantan.

Tentu saja.

Hanya orientasi seksual lebih ke arah ... belok? Tapi dia tak minat sama makhluk berbatang lain yang unyu-unyu. Entahlah, pembawaan disiden akut dan biang onar? Karma lebih jelalatan pada kaum adam yang jelas lebih kolot namun licik, banyak tantangannya.

Sayang, waktu bermesraan susah dicari. Karma memilih jalan pintas memuaskan hasrat.

Namanya laki-laki. Siapa bilang seorang Karma tak punya napsu birahi? Apalagi jika suami sendiri yang menjadi sumber bayangan main. Duh, libido naik.

"Mmnh ..."

Si merah melenguh. Kedua tangan menyelusup ke balik paha, satu tengah memijat sumber hasratnya sendiri, satu lagi bergerak di sekitar kerutan mungil

"Aaahh ... Shuu ..." Karma mendesah nyaring, membayangkan sensasi pijatan di bawah bukan tangannya sendiri yang bergerak. Tubuhnya mundur hingga bersentuhan dengan bantal stroberi empuk, menganggapnya sebagai tubuh suami tercinta. Miris, nihil kehangatan alami dari benda mati tersebut.

Pemuda merah menggigit bibir, kenikmatan menjalari tubuhnya. "Mmnh ... aahh ... Nngh ...!" Jari-jari ramping mulai menyelip masuk.

"Aahh!"

Dia mengerang keras, telunjuk dan jari tengah mulai masuk. Bergerak liar dengan sengaja di dalam liang, mencari-cari titik prostatnya sendiri.

Jemari bergerak tak teratur, seiring desahannya yang makin nyaring. Air liur keluar dari celah bibir. Karma melenguh saat jari telunjuk lain ikut masuk, bergerak lebih liar menerobos ke dalam.

"Aah!" Satu jeritan tercipta, titik terdalamnya dibentur berkali-kali, bersamaan dengan merasakan pijatan lihai pada organ intim. Karma menggeliat.

Ia mulai merasakan kehangatan di belakang. Mungkin efek dari tubuh yang mulai memanas akibat gairah. Belahan ranum digigit, menghalangi lenguhan, beranjak mundur hingga bersandar pada sumber kehangatan tersebut. Samar-samar, terpaan uap panas menggelitik tengkuk.

Ya, ya, begini. Ini yang Karma inginkan. Dimanja oleh bayangan imajiner sendiri. Wujud semu suaminya bisa dirasakan. Ah, betapa tangan yang sedikit lebih besar darinya lihai memanja.

"Ah ...! Ah! Nggh! Aah!" Merah stroberi makin menggeliat syahwat. Kini ada empat jari di dalam tubuhnya, dua di antaranya bergerilya seenaknya, mengobrak-abrik otot bawah, membentur prostat berkali-kali. Kocokan pada miliknya semakin cepat.

Paha langsing bergerak gelisah. Sesuatu yang hangat dan basah melingkupi daun telinga. Tangan asing-yang masih diyakini hanya ilusi-menelesak ke bawah baju, mencari-cari tonjolan mengeras di sana.

Sedikit lagi ...

Sedikit lagi ...!

Sedikit lagi!

Perut bawah terasa melilit. Desiran aneh melintas. Klimaks pun menghampirinya.

"Aaaahh!"

Likuid putih mengucur keluar, membasahi kemeja dan sprei di bawahnya. Karma terengah-engah, kelopak mata turun memicing, ia merasa lelah dan-dan nyaman. Sebelah tangan berpindah ke sisi wajahnya, Karma mengangkat sedikit kelopak mata dan mendapati jelas jari basah oleh esensinya sendiri.

Pinggang ramping dipeluk mesra. Manik gandum kembali bersembunyi. Ia merasa nyaman kala tengkuknya dikecup. Tangan lain bergerak dari bawah ke atas pusar, mengelus perut rata yang tak tertutupi apa pun. Begitu lembut dan hati-hati ibarat tidak ingin melukai bayi yang ada di dalamnya.

Tenaga sedikit berkurang. Karma melenguh pelan. Bayangan suami masih saja nakal. Menghisap leher jenjang tak te—Eh, bentar ...

Tunggu.

Siapa di belakangnya?

"Hayo, ngapain malam-malam _nyolo_? Bukannya duduk manis menunggu aku pulang."

 _HOLY SHIT!_

"SHUU?!"

Kagok. Karma spontan bangun, minggat dari pelukan suami betulan.

"Halo, Karma. Enak kegiatannya?" sapa Gakushuu, senyum sinis terpasang di paras tampan. Kemeja putih untuk bekerja masih melekat di tubuh.

"Kapan pulangnya?!" seru Karma bingung. Panik menutupi tubuh dengan selimut.

Buat apa ditutup? Gakushuu sudah pernah melihat sampai area paling tersembunyi.

"Baru saja."

Karma _kicep_. Menunduk malu baru saja tertangkap basah _nyolo_. Istri Gakushuu memutuskan keluar kamar. Ia merayap menjauh, turun dari ranjang, memungut celana pendeknya yang sempat jatuh karena dilepasnya sendiri.

"Jangan dipakai, dong. Kamu lebih manis cuma pakai baju. Eh, semestinya kamu pakai kemeja yang kebesaran, nggak bagus kalau pas di tubuh." Gakushuu berkelakar, bangkit hingga duduk di atas ranjang.

"Tidak sudi!" Teriak Karma membanting pintu kamar. Minggat secepatnya.

Gakushuu terkekeh geli. Tingkah sang istri sungguh sangat lucu sekali di matanya. Tangan kanan terangkat, dibawa ke depan bibir. Cairan di jari dijilat. Ah, manis sekali. Sangat membuat ketagihan sekali dicicipi.

Raut wajah laki-laki itu menyala.

Karma keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berang. Rahangnya mengeras, menahan kesal. Emosi kalut melangkah ke dapur.

"Kamu ngapain gelisah sendiri?"

... Aduh, matilah.

Rupanya Gakushuu juga berada di dapur.

Darah naik ke kepala, membuatnya panas. Karma mendadak salah tingkah sendiri. Kepala ditubrukkan dengan dinding dapur.

Lihat betapa menyebalkan melihat Gakushuu senyum-senyum, menonton sepenuh hati seakan tidak ada yang lebih menarik daripada gelagat manis bini tercinta.

"Berhenti melihatku, Lipan! Kenapa masih di sini?" Bentak si merah berang dan malu luar biasa.

"Minta jatah makan malam, dong. Kamu enggak kasihan suamimu kelaparan seharian banting tulang cari uang demi menafkahi istri?" Timpal Gakushuu enteng, menyengir tanpa dosa. Aura bunga-bunga bermunculan di sekeliling.

Ujung telunjuk diarah ke dua kotak bergambar ceria. Karma mengenalinya. Seloyang _short cake_ dan es krim rasa stroberi.

Muka unyu menekuk sok merajuk. Karma sebel dikerjai suami. Enggan khilaf, meyakini ini semua salah suami.

"Kok diam?" Tegur Gakushuu.

Benar-benar.

Iris gandum menyalang sengit. Pipi membelendung dipenuhi udara. Bibir maju mengerucut. Niatnya mendelik, malah jadi _onyoe_.

Gakushuu diam. Menahan hasrat. Bini malah mengerucut manis, minta dikecup.

Karma mendecak sebal. Kata-kata suami kala di ranjang bergema di benak pemuda itu. Kepalang kesal, Karma memutuskan tidak menurut pada suami.

"Buat sendiri."

Gakushuu menatapnya. "Maaf?"

"Buat sendiri!" Ulangnya jutek. Membuang muka dengan wajah merona. Lalu menghentak-hentak keluar dapur. Ngambek.

Alis naik. Netra anggur menciut. Setengah tidak percaya. _Hwat_? Bininya ngambek? Sampai ogah membuat makan malam—meski makanan siap saji?

(Ingat betul hasil memasak Karma setara air rawa campur sampah.)

"Karma!"

"Gak peduli!"

Seruannya diiringi bunyi bantingan pintu kamar. Resmi merajuk. Bujukan es krim dan kue pun gagal. Ngototnya tak tergoyah.

Aduh.

Gakushuu penatnya kumat. Kepalang letih, lunglai memungut kotak kue dan es. Biar tidak basi dan mencair, siaga masuk kulkas. Terdengar perut bergemuruh, cacing rewel minta makan.

Di saat begini, Gakushuu malah harus memeras otak. Pause dulu aksi sebagai tuan sempurna, kesampingkan emosi. Kerjakan apa dulu? Mengisi perut? Atau membujuk bini biar hilang ngambeknya?

Menimbang-nimbang dua-tiga menit, Gakushuu memutuskan mengalah. Copot dasi, rambut diacak, ambil dompet, keluar ke minimarket 24 jam.

Ketimbang tetangga ngamuk karena gempita, yang waras ngalah. Soalnya si setan merah sekali ngambek, bakal tambah _bad mood_ bila dilawan. Bawa-bawa perang nanti, rumah keburu hancur.

Pedih. Mengharapkan sambutan manis istri, malah berujung nahas. Galau-galau merana baru iya.

Butuh lebih dari kesabaran menangani seorang Karma.

Gakushuu keluar dari supermarket, membeli beberapa kaleng minuman dan beberapa bungkus kudapan asin. Mumpung malam ini sudah memasuki akhir pekan, apa salahnya bersantai ria bersama istri sambil menonton film? Siapa tahu Karma mau diajak.

Kemudian di tengah-tengah film, sang istri mendadak jinak mau melayani. Sekali lagi, siapa tahu.

Namanya juga Karma, isinya lebih anomali dari singa PMS, bukan merak lemah gemulai. Barangkali bukannya dapat pelumas, istrinya malah minta dibelikan _tupperware_.

Gakushuu tak sabar hendak merebahkan diri, penat menjalari seluruh tubuh. Sungguh pria itu benar-benar letih, segala pekerjaan yang membuatnya lembur berkali-kali tidak bisa istirahat cukup. Nyaris saja ia tak bisa membedakan yang mana hari libur, pekerjaan terus berdatangan silih berganti.

Lebih-lebih bila ayahnya ikut campur. Makin pegal linu.

Dua belokan lagi ia akan sampai di apartemen yang baru didiami oleh mereka selama tiga bulan. Sebetulnya bukan apartemen mewah, tetapi juga tidak terlalu sederhana. Perabotan alat rumah tangga semua diatur Karma, yang mengaku beli saat ada promo cuci gudang toko _online_ langganan.

Dua kamar tidur, satunya untuk tamu atau jika istri sedang dalam masa ngambek. Biasa penyebabnya adalah Gakushuu tak sengaja menjatuhkan hiasan gantung _Hello Kitty_ makan stroberi. Lantas suami ditendang keji dari kamar. Dua jam menjelang pagi, Gakushuu sengaja bangun memastikan kepala merah melesak ke dada bidangnya.

Satu ruang makan yang merangkap sebagai dapur, yang suka dialih-fungsi oleh suami menjadi tempat untuk kegiatan servis ganti oli.

Dan satu ruang tengah, tempat untuk bersantai sekalian ruang tamu. Sofa mutakhir merk terkini disambut bantal jeruk dan stroberi. Di mana kedua pasutri itu lebih sering merebahinya ketimbang menduduki.

Bobo bersisian, atau tumpang tindih. Berbagi kehangatan hanya berdua.

Gakushuu bersenandung pelan, menghibur diri dengan membayangkan tengah memandangi penuh minat wajah manis malu-malu tapi mau ala Karma. Kalau bisa sedang menggunakan baju tak berlengan dan celana pendek, ditambah celemek berenda gambar apel. Sedang mencuci piring, bukan memasak.

Sayang sekali, Gakushuu suka keburu kena lempar kain pel sebelum diperbolehkan menonton. Dalihnya karena tidak menghargai masakan istri.

" _Close yo_ —"

Hei, bau apa ini?

Hidung Asano tunggal mengendus. Gila, bau busuk apa ini? Mana disertai bau-bau gosong pula. Menusuk sekali. Cepat-cepat ia menutup indera penciuman dengan tangan. lensa anggur mengerling ke sekeliling. Coba, tidak ada kelihatan tanda-tanda bak sampah atau tumpukan sampah. Bersih kinclong baru iya.

Apa baunya berasal dari dalam salah satu rumah di sini? Eh, tunggu ... kenapa baunya tercium dari arah apartemennya? Oh, oh, _my god_ , jangan sampai terkaan Gakushuu itu benar ...

Tungkai panjang auto mengambil langkah lebar, agak terburu-buru menuju apartemennya berada. Kemungkinan bahwa bau yang absurd nan awesome ini berasal dari apartemennya makin besar, baunya semakin lama semakin menusuk. Wah, jangan-jangan ...

"Demi apa, Karma!"

Gakushuu syok bukan kepalang melihat sosok sang istri tengah memasak, terlihat dari jendela depan yang terhubung ke dapur. Bisa sekalian dilihat keadaan dapur yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan lagi.

Demi Tuhan ... istrinya sedang membuat apa?!

Tidak lagi berjalan cepat, kali ini Gakushuu berlari kencang menuju kamar apartemennya. Takut penghuni lain sudah pada keracunan polusi udara semua, bisa bahaya kalau pemilik apartemen memanggil petugas yang bersangkutan untuk mencegah terjadinya korban jiwa.

Masalah paling krusial ialah membiarkan istri bereksperimen di dapur.

Karena masakan Karma tidak pernah tepat disebut makanan.

Gagang pintu dibuka, pintu langsung dijeblak. Wow! Baunya super sekali begitu pintu terbuka lebar, Gakushuu nyaris pingsan menciumnya. Kok bisa istrinya tahan-tahan saja?

"Um, Shuu?"

Nah, ini dia orangnya. Astaga, dia ganti baju, sesuai harapan penampilannya. _Tank top_ , celana pendek, paha mulus, pakai celemek merah jambu berenda, dan sendok sayur yang hampir melele—Hah?

Asano tunggal membatu merasakan firasat buruk, "Karma ..., sayang ..., kamu sedang apa?"

"Bikin puding stroberi. Kenapa?"

Serius membuat puding? Lalu sendok sayurnya untuk apa?!

"Resep yang biasa membosankan. Jadi coba kucampur kuah kaldu untuk _oden_. Tadinya mau pakai kuah indomie, tapi ternyata stok habis."

Oh, _thanks goodness. Thanks goodness_!

Sepotong napas dihela penuh kelegaan. Ia belum mau mati muda. Punya anak saja belu—Eh, bentar ...

"Masak katamu? Bukannya kamu bilang tadi ...?" Ragu-ragu pria lipan bertanya, mendadak jadi takut salah.

Dan Karma cuma membuang muka, lirik-lirik malu dengan rona merambati indera rungu. Gelagat tiba-tiba gelisah, menoel ujung celana.

Aduh.

"Ya ... Kupikir lagi ... Kasihan kamunya ..."

Ah, _comel_ nya. _Comel_ banget, sumpah. Lupakan wujud bayangan Mama Tobeli _cosplay_ pakai _seifuku_ , yang ini lebih mengoda iman. Apa barusan muncul sepintas gurat merah di pelipis Gakushuu?

Kepala apel kembali mendongak. Pipi digaruk kuku telunjuk.

"Mandilah dulu selagi aku memasak. Sudah kusiapkan air panas untuk mandi." Si merah tersenyum manis, manis sekali.

Oh, Mama, Papa Jeyuk sudah akan membantingmu ke ranjang jika tak ingat apa tindak yang harus dilakukan untuk mencegah serangan masakan _absurd_ buatanmu masuk ke dalam perutnya. Nyawanya dipertaruhkan.

Ini bukan waktunya _sange_ , akal sehat mesti didahulukan.

Karma masih berdiri, dengan wajah manis diperuntukkan hanya pada suami.

Jidat Gakushuu terlipat singkat, kemudian menggali jarak mendekat. Kedua ujung sudut bibir melengkung. Netra anggur menepuk bakpao bernuansa merah merambat. Berhenti tepat di depannya. Sedikit menunduk. Kedua pasang daging tak bertulang saling bersentuhan.

Cup!

"Terima kasih, Sayang."

Karma melongo.

Sementara sang suami, menyunggingkan senyum tipis seraya berjalan ringan menuju kamar mandi.

Semburat merah tipis menguar. Bibir maju agak mengerucut. Otak tengil sempat berpikir hendak membubuhi dua botol _wasabi_ dioplos pestisida ke minuman suami. Kemudian ditepis sedemikian rupa. Pemuda merah berlari kecil ke kembali ke dapur.

Setelah sekian gebyuran membasahi tubuh, Gakushuu keluar. Air panas diberi garam laut cukup ampuh melegakan otot-otot yang penat.

Kedua mata terpejam, rambut lepek disibak ke belakang kepala. Baru saja dirinya selesai mandi, tubuh atletisnya masih basah, begitu pula rambutnya. Tanpa mengeringkan diri, Gakushuu menutup pintu kamar mandi. Tak ada niatan untuk memakai baju, hendak memastikan Karma tidak meledakkan dapur.

Tak perlu dikomando, pria jingga segera melesat ke dapur.

Pemandangan berupa Karma yang sedang memasak—bila tak mau dibilang sedang membuat bom—bukan lagi hal aneh. Sertakan sebuah apron yang menutupi bagian depan tubuhny—tunggu, sejak kapan istrinya membeli apron berenda? Ada gambar hati dan stroberi pula.

Asano tunggal mendadak _meleng_. Mengapa istrinya makin _too cute_? Yakin dia tidak sedang _crossdress_? Rasanya _kokoro_ baru saja dihantam besi anak panah.

Merasa diri _kamseupay_ sesaat.

Kepala menggeleng. Gakushuu menggali jarak.

"Gyaah!"

Kaget, Karma berjengit. Lengan kekar menarik pinggang ramping. Punggung bertemu dada. _Ketjel_ mendadak diganggu, kepala diturunkan, ubun-ubun menghantam dagu.

"Ouch!"

Karma buru-buru enyah. Berbalik menghadap suami setengah emosi. "Shuu! Apa-apaan—"

Kelereng gandum tidak berkedip. Pandangan fokus pada tubuh telanjang yang hanya ditutupi sehelai handuk—panjangnya bahkan tidak mencapai lutut. Nyaris seluruh tubuh hasil berkencan dengan gedung olahraga dan latihan renang tereskpos dunia.

Dagu diusap-usap. Meringis nyeri. Lalu bingung menyadari istri malah membisu. "Karma?"

Gagah dan segar. Masih basah bekas mandi. Harum sabun dan shampo menguar menggelitik indera penciuman. Apabila diperhatikan lebih jelas, sisi kiri tubuh nyaris tak tertutupi handuk.

Karma meradang betulan. Bisa melihat pertemuan pinggang dan tungkai panjang. Semakin dilihat, mau tak mau mata tembaga semakin melebar.

Berkedip-kedip tiga kali. Baru _mudeng_ apa yang dipikirkan istri. _Hoooh_. Bukan cuma Gakushuu yang _meleng_ sekarang. Ujung bibir naik bukan tersenyum. Ia mendekat.

"E-eh? Shuu?"

"Mmn?" Kedua lengan diangkat, mengurung istri di tengah _counter_ dapur dan tubuhnya. Suasana mendadak angker, insting Karma berbunyi nyaring tanda bahaya.

"Lepaskan!" Si merah coba memberontak, mendorong suami menjauh darinya. Belum lagi saat netra merkuri menangkap sekelebat seringaian kecil.

Gakushuu melirik. "Mengapa? Aku hanya ingin mencicipi 'makanan pembuka', salahkah?"

Tak ayal membuat iris gandum terbelalak gugup. Situasi membuat perasaannya sangat tidak nyaman. Firasat tajam sangat kuat memancing insting paksa mengisyaratkan untuk lari, menyelamatkan diri secepat mungkin.

Sayang sekali, napsu liar kek jauh melebihi instingnya. Bagai kilat, si merah telah berpindah ke gendongan ala pengantin. Jaringan otak bekerja bak halilintar, segala macam kemungkinan bermunculan dalam waktu sepersekian detik yang diperlukan untuk berkedip.

Mampuslah Karma.

"NGGAK MAU!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

Kepala Razen meleng parah dapat sekian asupan Papa dan Mama. Jadilah Naughty Tobeli diubah MC. :'v

PS: Fic NT adalah kuplikan dari sekian fic MA nganu-nganu AsaKaru buatan Razen. Bagi yang berminat baca versi full, silakan hubungi via media sosial karena PM FFN tidak memungkinkan.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Story By:_** **Razen Bekantan Hijau _._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **Yuusei Matsui.**

 ** _Rate: Chapter ini, K menjelang T._**

 ** _Genre: Romance/Family/Drama._**

 ** _Pair: AsaKaru_**

 ** _Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, OOC, Sho-Ai, BL, typo._**

 ** _xXx_**

 ** _Naughty Tobeli_**

 ** _xXx_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Musim panas tentu saja panas. Sayang AC kamar masih soak, yang berfungsi cuma dipasang di ruang tengah. Berkat kipas angin, udara jadi segar. Mumpung masih pagi, Karma bergumul malas bak ulat dalam selimut.

Uh, nyamannya.

Ada kalanya Karma malas berperan sebagai ibu rumah tangga rajin.

Peduli amat meski matahari sudah lama terbit, atau ayam tetangga berkokok nyaring beberapa waktu lalu. Karma tak peduli, waktu-waktu seperti ini adalah saat yang paling bagus berkelana di alam mimpi.

Ini akan menjadi pagi yang sempurna andai saja tidak ada Gakushuu yang berperan sebagai ayam jago berkokok di pagi hari. Sisi ibu-ibu bawelnya mendominasi lagi.

Kain tirai merah muda berenda stroberi dan jeruk disibak, sekalian kaca jendela dibuka lebar-lebar. Sinar mentari pagi dibiarkan masuk begitu saja, menggantikan lampu menerangi kamar.

"Karma. Oi, bangun."

Nah, ini dia yang paling membuat Karma malas bangun pagi. Suara suaminya bagai alarm, teratur membangunkannya meski hari libur. Ada saja ulah Gakushuu yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Bahunya diguncang, selimut ditarik sampai Karma jatuh terguling dari ranjang, atau yang paling menyebalkan wajahnya dipercikkan air es.

Jika sudah begitu, maka antara dua: Karma menurut bangun dan menyambar handuk ke kamar mandi; atau, ngotot tidur lagi sampai matahari meninggi.

"Karma, bangun. Ini sudah pagi."

Bahu Karma diguncang-guncang lembut, pipinya ditepuk-tepuk. Uh, enggan deh meninggalkan dunia mimpi. Masih asyik bermain-main dengan peri-peri imut di taman kapas penuh bunga matahari berbagi stroberi.

Kelopak mata dibuka malas. Berkedip-kedip lucu ketika silau terkena bias cahaya, masih terbiasa dalam kegelapan. Karma menguap lebar tanpa menutup mulut.

"Ih!"

Kantuk nyaris sirna saat ucapan dingin dan basah kain membasuh muka. Mata dipaksa melebar sepenuhnya. Tampak Gakushuu duduk di pinggir ranjang, memegang tisu yang sengaja dibasahi.

"Shuuuu! Dingin tahu!" Rajuk Karma manja, punggung tangan mengucek mata. Sedikit berair bekas menguap.

"Ayo bangun. Sudah pukul berapa ini? Enak saja kamu mengulat di ranjang."

Gakushuu versi tante-tante mulai cerewet. Karma mencibir tidak suka. Guling disingkirkan dari pelukan, tubuh digeser sedikit. Tangan bergerak melingkari pinggang Gakushuu, kepala direbahkan di atas paha berlapis celana selutut.

Gakushuu memutar bola mata. Bukannya bangun, malah bertingkah manja. Padahal kemarin dia sendiri yang mengamuk karena kehabisan susu stroberi dan mogok ngomong seharian, tahu-tahu malah bermanja sendiri. Dasar setan _moody_.

"Oi, Karma. Eh, malah tidur lagi." Gakushuu mengguncangkan tubuh istrinya. Sapuan tisu basah dilancarkan lagi.

"Uuuh, Shuuuuu ... Aku masih ngantuk ...!" Si Uke manyun, merengek minta waktu untuk tidur lagi. Mata setengah terbuka melirik wajah seme tercinta.

"Enggak. Mandi, terus sarapan," tolak Gakushuu dingin.

"Pelit ..."

"Bangun. Kubikinin jus itu."

"Ha?"

Kantuk mendadak sirna. Kepala dimiringkan, mendongak ke atas mencari-cari kebohongan di wajah Gakushuu. Sial, muka kelabang kalem itu mampu menutupi. Tidak jelas Gakushuu sedang berbohong atau tidak.

"Tuh, di meja."

Manik gandum mengerling tidak percaya, lalu melongo skeptis mendapati adanya gelas kaca berisi cairan berwarna merah di atas meja. Kantuk sepenuhnya terkikis, spontan bangun dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Shuu! Kamu kesurupan, ya?!"

Kening Gakushuu mengerut.

Dasar setan kurang ajar memang. Pakai bilang kesurupan segala sama suami sendiri. Sesungguhnya Gakushuu salah—mendidik istri di bagian mana?

Berusaha mengabaikan godaan setan untuk menarik telinga mantan preman sampai merah, Gakushuu cuma bungkam dengan muka masam. Gelas kaca diraih, lalu disodorkan ke depan wajah Karma.

"Nih, minum dulu."

Raut wajah si merah stroberi berubah lagi. Bukan berbinar senang, tetapi muka curiga laksana dalam kasus penipuan amatir. Gakushuu siaga, siap-siap menyebut nama Tuhan duluan. Soalnya insting berbunyi nyaring, tanda kekasih hati akan menyerocos kata-kata minta dibegal.

"Dikasih racun, ya?! Atau pelet?!"

Nah.

Gakushuu tahu instingnya selalu benar. Racauan Karma sungguh tidak kreatif dan ngawur sekali. Tetapi Gakushuu salut setan stroberi ini bisa memasang wajah curiga total dan panik bersamaan. Ha, taruhan, dia tulus berkata begitu, tanpa ada niat bercanda.

Kerutan di tengah-tengah alis makin kentara. Pipi kanan lawan bicara ditarik.

"Aduduh! Aw! Shuu! Sakit!" Karma mengaduh, tangan Gakushuu berusaha ditarik-tarik menjauh agar melepas pipinya.

Gakushuu baru bersedia melepas begitu puas.

Bibir dikerucutkan, maju beberapa mili. Karma cemberut kesal. "Gakushuu kejam, _nyubit_ aku terus."

"Kamu saja yang kurang ajar sama suami. Sudah, minum sana."

Karma meringis. Gelas diterima. Sebelum diminum, Karma menyempatkan diri mengendus isi gelas. Menebak-nebak itu likuid apa. Hm ..., bau stroberi. Jus stroberi?

Favoritnya, tuh!

Ujung bibir segera menempeli mulut gelas. Meneguk jus dengan senang.

"Peh!"

Karma buru-buru menjauhkan gelas dari depan mulut. Lidah dijulurkan, mata terbuka lebar. Mata merem-melek berair, tidak tahan akan sensasi yang menjalar indera perasanya.

Gakushuu tersenyum puas. Gelas diambil dari tangan Karma dan ditaruh lagi ke atas meja agar tidak tumpah.

"Shuu! Asam!"

Tak acuh dengan istri yang panik lidah berliuran karena efek asam yang amat sangat, Gakushuu hengkang dari ranjang. Berjalan ringan keluar kamar sambil bersenandung.

"Shuu!" Teriak Karma.

"Jangan cerewet. Sana mandi. Gimana jusnya? Hilang ngantuknya, 'kan?" ledek Gakushuu sambil terkekeh puas, lantas minggat dari ambang pintu sebelum Karma siap melempar bantal.

"SHUU!"

Satu-satunya balasan adalah suara tawa yang menggema.

Wajah Karma memerah.

 ** _xXx_**

 ** _The End_**

 ** _xXx_**

* * *

 ** _A/N_** : Penjelasan sekaligus jawaban pertanyaan dari Author Mamee ... –chan?

 **Pertama**. **_Naughty Tobeli_** berisikan _Oneshoot_ keseharian Papa Gakushuu dan Mama Karma. Ide diambil dari kegilaan di lingkungan Razen. Sekali ending.

 **Kedua**. Sebagian dari fic NT adalah kumpulan kuplikan dari Fic AsaKaru rating NC-17. _Mature Adult_ tidak dicantum dalam FFn, karena itulah hanya sebagian yang dipublish.

 **Ketiga**. Untuk chapter yang diberitahukan ada versi lengkap, dan bagi yang ingin membaca _full_ , silakan hubungi Razen melalui media sosial yang tercantum di bio. Fic akan di- _copy_ melalui _chatt_. Sekalian kenalan, ya. :)

(Keterbatasan sinyal menghalangi membuka situs lain, susah mau publish fic nganu-nganu.) :'(


	5. Chapter 5

**_Story By:_** **Razen Bekantan Hijau _._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **Yuusei Matsui.**

 ** _Rate: Chapter ini, K menjelang T._**

 ** _Genre: Romance/Family/Drama._**

 ** _Pair: AsaKaru_**

 ** _Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, OOC, Sho-Ai, BL, typo._**

 ** _xXx_**

 ** _Naughty Tobeli_**

 ** _xXx_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

"Mmnnh ..."

Gakushuu akui, dia sering terlibat perselisihan dengan Karma Akabane.

"Nnghh ...!"

Alasan?

"Nnaah ...! Ah!"

Orangnya disiden? Iya. Manis? Iya. Menarik? Iya. Tsundere? Banget? Hobi denial? Selalu. Suka mengaku perkasa? Setiap saat.

"Hmmpp ...!"

Alasan lain? Gakushuu mau jadi Bapak.

"Hya ...! Nngh!"

Lumayan, 'kan? Punya waifu cantik, genius—walau otaknya suka disalahgunakan, ramping, putih, dan memesona. Rambut indah laksana apel masak, tak lupa bibir seranum persik. Kelakuan bak setan, tengil luar biasa. Pengecualian untuk tinggi mereka yang tak jauh beda—Gakushuu tak mau membicarakan.

Persoalan tinggi badan selalu diartikan serba salah di telinga mereka. Kalau kata Ren Sakakibara, cari mati kalau ditanya pendapat tinggi badan mereka.

"Kkhh ...! Nnnh ...!"

Serta menggairahkan.

Gakushuu menelengkan kepala, bibir bawah dijilat lapar. Netra anggur fokus pada hidangan lezat di hadapan. Sungguh menggoda, menggelitik napsu libido. Ia duduk di kursi dengan tidak nyaman.

Di depan publik, acap kali mereka berdebat topik tidak biasa. Berbobot meski kelihatannya kerempeng dari jauh. Boleh mereka duduk di meja yang sama, satu menyedot susu stroberi, satu minum kopi biar keren. Yang dibicarakan? Alkimia sampai kisah Teresa dari Avilla.

Sengaja piring ukuran besar beserta beberapa mainan khusus yang dibeli dari toko Serba Ada. Ia lupa nama pemiliknya, tetapi Gakushuu tak pernah lupa betapa anehnya. Bermuka bulat besar, nyengir lebar, sarung tangan dipakai tak biasa, dan kebiasaan "nurufufufufu".

Tetapi memang, semua benda yang diperlukan Gakushuu ada di sana. Dijual dengan harga yang pas. Terjamin awet dan berkualitas.  
Untuk merah disiden akut, masa mau pakai kualitas rendahan? Sebagai putra tunggal Asano, malu dong.

Piring ukuran sangat besar, diameternya seukuran meja. Warnanya putih bersih, dengan ukiran bunga cattleya sebagai hiasan. Sengaja ditaruh di lantai. Di atasnya tersedia sesuatu yang tampak begitu lezat. Gakushuu yakin rasanya jauh lebih nikmat daripada sekadar dilihat.

Tubuh seputih susu menggeliat. Mata gandum tampak sayu, meneteskan air mata yang begitu banyak. Mulut disumpal gagball, air liur menetes dari celah-celah bibir. Paras merah merona, terutama di bagian bawah tulang pipi. Leher jenjang dipenuhi bercak merah, basah karena peluh, dilingkari collar pink berhias bel berbentuk stroberi dengan tali panjang yang ujung lain dipegang oleh Gakushuu.

Nipple masanger terpasang di bawah tulang selangka, direkatkan dengan plester. Pergelangan tangan dan siku saling terikat di balik punggung. Tidak sepenuhnya telanjang, masih ada telinga guguk berbulu putih yang terpasang manis di kepala, juga sarung tangan guguk berbulu lembut.

Di bawah sana, cock ring menghalangi jalan keluar. Sudah terpasang sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dildo berukuran besar sengaja dimasukkan sekaligus ke dalam sana, bergetar dan membentur protstat dengan tingkat maksimum. Namun, dasar nakal, sesekali Gakushuu bandel memindah jadi medium-slow menggunakan remote wireless.

Lelehan selai merah ditumpah dengan sengaja, membuat tubuh mungil itu berbau manis dan lengket. Siap dilumat—sekali lagi.  
Baru tahu kalau Karma adalah penikmat gairah hubungan seksual semenjak—kali pertama disetubuhi Gakushuu?

Gakushuu, 'kan, jenius. Tak heran Karma sampai kecanduan.

 ** _xXx_**

 ** _The End_**

 ** _xXx_**

* * *

 ** _A/N_** : Penjelasan lengkap fic Naughty Tobeli, silakan cek bio.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Story By:**_ **Razen** **Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuusei Matsui.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Friendship.**_

 _ **Pair: AsaKaru**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, OOC, Sho-Ai, BL, typo.**_

 _ **A/N: Aslinya request buat valentine gift.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Naughty Tobeli**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Seharusnya, ketika jarum pendek sudah menunjuk angka dobel satu, seharusnya ia sudah terlelap memasuki alam mimpi di atas tempat tidur, kelonan sama bantal tobeli kesayangan. Namun dengan ringan dan keras hati ngotot menunggui suami selesai bekerja.

Ogah duduk di atas sofa mahal merek lipan, memilih bersimpuh di depan kayu terbakar di perapian mencari kehangatan. Selimut tebal bergambar peri memeluk buah stroberi membungkus tubuh, melindungi punggung dari hawa dingin, menyertai panas api membakar kayu.

Bengong mengamati gemeretak kayu patah menjadi arang bara api seolah sedang menonton acara hitam-putih, namun sorot matanya lebih ke arah melamunkan sesuatu.

Terutama pada pigura di dinding.

Peringatan valentine beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kali pertama memberi cokelat pada suami ketika masih SMP.

 _Bersin._

 _Gakushuu mengusap hidung mancung, merah merona karen dingin._

 _Tubuhnya menggigit meski sudah memakai bertumpuk sweater menyelimuti seragam dan coat biru. Heran, padahal tidak turun salju, tetapi suhu udara rendah sekali. Uh, kalau begini ia bisa sakit._

 _Masih ada setengah lagi dari jarak tempuh menuju rumah. Bibi pembantu bilang menu makan malam hari ini adalah sup krim jamur._

 _Bersin lagi._

 _Sialan! Ck, dingin sekali!_

 _Tidak kuat menahan tangan membeku di balik sarung tangan, menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya. Sesekali meniup dengan uap hangat dari mulut._

 _Ini sudah bulan februari, seharusnya cuaca mulai menghangat, tidak perlu menyalakan penghangat ruangan apalagi kotatsu._

 _Bukannya makin membekukan tubuh sampai kelas A-D menaikkan suhu lebih tinggi dari biasanya._

 _"Huft ..."_

 _Bibirnya beku._

 _Sebentar._

 _Mungkin yang berada di atas gunung lebih kedinginan lagi? Humpf, bangunan kayu peyot dan tanpa pemanas ruangan, mana mungkin bisa hangat._

 _(Dia tidak tahu saja kelakuan dan otak monster gurita kuning menjabat bawahan Ketua Dewan Kunugigaoka.)_

 _"HA!"_

 _ARGH!_

 _Kekagetan luar biasa mendesak otak mengirim sinyal perintah saraf berteriak, sial saking terkejutnya Gakushuu tidak mampu bersuara, hanya raung tercekat._

 _Sewaspada atau sejenius apapun dia, bukan berarti tidak pernah kaget._

 _Lagipula kali ini yang membuatnya terkejut bukan sembarang orang._

 _"Wah, Tuan Muda Asano bisa kaget juga ternyata. Baru tahu."_

 _Gakushuu berbalik._

 _Setan merah bermuka minta dijotos berdiri dengan bahu terangkat enteng. Sebentar, mengapa Gakushuu seolah bisa melihat tanduk setan beserta ekornya di tubuh orang ini?_

 _Bagian bawah rambut merahnya tertutup scarf, pakaiannya sama tebal dengan Gakushuu. Ada rasa tersinggung mengingat fakta seharusnya ruang kelas 3-E jauh lebih dingin, apa itu artinya orang ini sedikit lebih tahan dingin daripada Gakushuu?_

 _Sialan._

 _"Mau apa kau?"_

 _Sebelah ujung bibir terangkat, giginya terlihat. "Eeeeh~? Asano-kun judes banget."_

 _Sumpah, ini puncak kesialan Gakushuu Asano hari ini, bagaimana bisa dia bertemu setan merah ini?_

 _Kebetulan yang tidak menyenangkan._

 _"Nih."_

 _Benda mungil terlempar asal. Terbiasa latihan bela diri, Gakushuu gesit menangkap dengan satu tangan. Benda itu dalam genggaman, bergemerisik aneh. Coba dilihatnya._

 _Sebutir permen berbalut bungkus gambar gurita kuning._

 _... Apa ini?_

 _"Apa-apaan mukamu itu? Itu permen cokelat, masa tidak tahu permen?" Nada suara Karma seakan memberitahu kalau ia tersinggung._

 _Pertengahan kening berkerut. "Aku belum pernah melihat permen seperti ini."_

 _"Nah! Perlu dicoba kalau begitu! Itu permen hasil buatanku dan guruku!" Tutur Karma penuh bangga._

 _"... Aku curiga ini beracun."_

 _Lenyap senyum Karma. "Ih, jahatnya. Aku tulus membuatnya sepenuh hati untuk valentine." Kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. "Tenang saja, tidak kukasih pelet."_

 _Gakushuu malah semakin curiga ada peletnya._

 _"Orang seperti Asano-kun pasti buruk di dapur, ya? Tipe-tipe berpotensi meledakkan dapur, mungkin?"_

 _"Kalau kau orangnya, baru iya. Aku berani jamin lebih lihai di dapur dibanding koki bintang lima." Permen diangkat ke depan mata, diamati betul-betul, diendus-endus, tapi tidak berani dijilat._

 _"Makasihnya mana? Asano-kun ini sombong sekali," keluh Karma. Gelagatnya kentara sekali dibuat-buat._

 _Benar-benar ..._

 _Tapi ..., valentine._

 _"Kukira kau ini laki-laki, eh?" Ucap Gakushuu sinis._

 _"Aku punya batang dan apa ada larangan laki-laki tidak boleh membuat cokelat? Aku cuma mau membaginya ke teman-temanku, dan diolesi racun khusus untuk guruku. Rupanya banyak sisa."_

 _Anak murid macam apa yang memberi permen beracun untuk gurunya? Sumpah, Gakushuu gagal paham._

 _"Aku merasa tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih. Perilakumu sangat tidak mencerminkan ketulusan." Datar Gakushuu berucap. Bila yang di hadapannya bukan Karma, jelas jatuh tertohok._

 _Lain halnya setan merah, balasannya di luar perkiraan, bahkan oleh otak jenius Gakushuu._

 _"Ih, ya, sudah." Kedua tangan terlipat ke belakang kepala. Kaki melangkah maju mendahului Gakushuu. "Enggak apa-apa, sih."_

 _Berjarak tiga langkah di depan Gakushuu, Karma berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang dari balik bahu. "Lagi pula aku memang masih menyimpan rasa ogah sama Asano-kun. Suka jahatin kelasku."_

 _"... Jangan bicara sok imut. Aku jijik."_

 _"Asano-kun, sumpah, tadi mengiris hati. Aku bukan kuman, kok. Rugi tidak makan, lho. Mumpung valentine."_

Karma Asano tersentak, jerit heboh termuntah dari sepasang ranum sakura kala tubuh masuk kukungan posesif.

"Angin malam enggak bagus untuk tubuh."

Karma meronta. "Shuuuu~"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 **Razen** : ... *celingukan*jinjit minggat*

 **Karma** : HAA!

 **Razen** : NYAAAH! *ngumpet dalem selimut*

 **Gakushuu** : Berapa bulan kau lenyap? _Naughty Tobeli_ ditelantarkan.

 **Razen** : Maaflah! Bukan niat hiatus, tapi sibuk ngomis. Ada yang tahu _commission_ _fanfic_? _Gugling_ kalo gak tau. Intinya, Razen buka komis dari bulan september 2017, yang kemudian udah nyetak satu _Fanbook_ , dan sekarang dibombardir 10 komisan _fanbook_ —astaga.

 **Karma** : Sedihnya, _Naughty Tobeli_ terlantar. :"(

 **Razen** : Mama jangan sok nangis, itu kentara banget niatnya ngusil. Ehem, bulan november-desember kemarin disibukin urusan keluarga, jadi gak karuan nulis, ngomis aja gak sempat ketulis. TTwTT

 **Gakushuu** : Tahun baru niat bombardir isi akun, tapi malah drop karena hipoglikemia dan asam urat akut. Dua kali diinfus. Glukosa dan injeksi dosis tinggi.

 **Karma** : Dokternya udah kayak Koro-sensei, kesel nyita gadget pasien somplak. Anak siapa kamu?

 **Razen** : Aku anak Mama sama Papa.

 **P.S: NAUGHTY TOBELI MASUK BEST PARODY/HUMOR INDONESIAN FANFICTION AWARD.**

... Kicep, tolong.

Mau cerita soal kelahiran Naughty Tobeli.

 **Karma** : Woh! Cerita! Kepo, nih!

Selama 6 tahun jadi author, berkecimpung hanya di fandom kartu monster, kadang main ke fandom ninja-ninjaan.

Baru tahun lalu kepikiran main ke fandom lain atas dasar bosen dan mau ngusilin gebetan di Jakarta sana. Dengan tebar fanservis kapal MayuNatsu dan Om Mata Satu x Pemilik Buku Persahabatan. Bisa dicek di akun ini.

Mengapa Bekantan Hijau? Razen cinta Bekantan dan Kalimantan Selatan. Menangis 2017 gagal ke Pulau Kembang habitat monkey Kalimantan.

Hijau-nya? Warna paling didenial gebetan. Sengaja gak ganti nama jadi merah atau jingga biar gebetan gemes kalau ada kesempatan pamer fanservis baru.

(Gebetanku cewek semuanya, loh ...)

Kemudian mendapat pencerahan nyemplung fanfom AnsaKyou, Papa Gakushuu x Mama Karma. Razen cinta pair JeyukTobeli!

 **Gakushuu** : Pantes isinya gak berfaedah semua. Fokus kocak dan fanservis.

Tapi, awalnya bingung mau nulis apa.

Lantas kemudian melesat bak panah di kepala ide plot ngaco ketika ibu-ibu arisan mengomel anaknya menghilangkan taperwer baru, ditambah debat umum di komunitas Childfree—mengenai tak bermutunya pasutri yang cuma mikir enaknya nikah dan bangga punya anak tapi berujung nangis lebay jual motor demi bebasin darah daging dari bully.

Maka terciptalah Naughty Tobeli. Dengan Mama Tobeli yang manja-bandel-rewel dan Papa Lipan yang picik hobi minta ganti oli. Hubungan absurd pasutri, di mana tiap detik berpotensi meledakkan dapur atau terancam cerai atas dasar tidak disediakan wifi.

Niat? Meramaikan fandom AsaKaru yang sepi. Hiks. Papa dan Mamaku. :"(

 **Karma** : Emang! Dikit banget peminatnya! Shuuuuuu~~!

 **Gakushuu** : Karma, enyahkan wasabi di tanganmu.

Big thanks pada yang menominasikan dan vote. Tidak menyangka saja. Astaga, sampai jadi best pula. Seumur-umur kenal IFA cuma sambil lalu. Tau-tau jadi paling atas.

 **Razen** : Aaaaa~~! Bahagia banget aku niiiii~~! QAQ

Sial tangan kananku loyo bekas jarum dan selang, jadwal masih panjang. Kelak gambar neo kover Naughty Tobeli.

—Usai sebagian komis kelar.

 **Karma** : ... Pehape, ih.

 **Razen** : Diomeli dokter lagi kalo kumat.

Buat pembaca, rajin-rajin periksa kondisi tubuh. Gula darah, asam urat, dan kolesterol terutama. Yang sering migren, banyakin minum air gula, kali aja kejangkit hipoglikemia. Sumpah, itu ngeselin. Kalo parah banget, tidur dan pingsan gak bisa dibedain, mata juga bisa ikutan kena efek.

Btw, sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah mendukung Naughty Tobeli!


End file.
